


Testing the Theory

by Misslittleredbird



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jealous Wolfram, M/M, WolfYuu - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misslittleredbird/pseuds/Misslittleredbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that actions speak louder than words, right? So Wolfram decides to test this theory out on his cheating wimp of a fiancé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing the Theory

Wolfram glares at his cheating Wimp from across the ballroom. They have been engaged now for four years. And the Wimp isn't any less of a wimp than he was when he first came here. He still had the attitude that it was wrong for two boys to be together.

And Wolfram was getting sick of it. What was he supposed to do to convince him that there really wasn't anything wrong with it? Wolfram would never be able to understand Yuuri's silly earth prejudices. Because why did the physical aspects of a person matter so much? Isn't it who the person is on the inside more important? Wolfram has tried for years to show Yuuri that. But so far he has gotten no where with him. The wimp was still such a wimp.

And currently, said Wimp was flirting with some harlot-who Wolfram swears if she touches Yuuri again, Wolfram would be forced to burn her hands off, because at least then she wouldn't be able to touch him again.

Wolfram's fist clench as he watched Yuuri smile shyly at the girl from Caloria. He bites his lip to hold back from yelling at his cheating Wimp from across the room. He couldn't make a scene- this was an important ball, after all. They were hoping to make an alliance with a neighboring territory. And his brother would never forgive him if he ruined it.

But oh, did he want to. Because no matter what the wimp would say- he so was flirting with the harlot.

Wolfram's eyes narrow and he holds back from throwing fire at the both of them.

Because she touched him again.

Wolfram was sure going to have a few choice words with the wimp later- that was for sure. He paused in thought. Though, Wolfram realized, talking has never helped anything before. Because Wolfram could scream, cry, and throw a tantrum, and the wimp may even feel guilty and apologize, but it still never changes anything. Yuuri was still a cheater and Wolfram would still throw a tantrum about it. It was a tiring, endless cycle that Wolfram didn't want to live through anymore.

So why not use words? They say that 'actions speak louder than words', so why not test that theory out? Wolfram would be lying if he said he has never thought about it before. He's thought about touching him, tasting him, bending the wimp until he screams...

Wolfram shivers at the thought. And he shakes his head as heat spreads lower below his stomach. Right now is a bad time to have those thoughts. Too many people were around.

Wolfram smiles slightly, because he's going to test that theory out tonight. Wolfram was going to show him how good it could actually be to have him as a fiancé.

WolfYuu WolfYuu WolfYuu

"Wolf?" Yuuri asked him with wide eyes as Wolfram pulled him by his hand back to their room. "What are you doing? Is something wrong?"

Wolfram can't hold back a smile at the wimps innocence. When they were in the ballroom, the harlot continued touching Yuuri too much for his liking. Eventually his restraint broke and he couldn't hold himself back from strolling over there and dragging the wimp as far away from the girl as he could. Of course, not without sending her a cold glare over his shoulder. And he smiled in satisfaction when he saw her stiffen and slight fear pass through her eyes.

Once they made it back to their room, Wolfram turned to close the door and then lock it. The thought of what he was going to do sent shivers up and down his spine.

"Wolf?"

Yuuri's confused voice rang through his ears and he couldn't hold back a smile. He's been wanting this for years. And he's going to make Yuuri want it too.

He turns to face the wimp with narrowed eyes, "Would you like to explain what you were doing flirting with that harlot, Cheater?"

Yuuri's face turns white at the calmness in Wolfram's voice, "I...I wasn't flirting. I was just catching up with Flurin, that's all."

Wolfram's sends him a glare, "Oh, really? Well, it didn't look like that to me, you cheating wimp. With your wimpy smiles and with her not keeping her hands off you. How dare you let her touch you like that?!"

"Wolfram!" Yuuri cries. "What's wrong with you? She wasn't touching me in any special way!"

Wolfram fists clench and his eyes narrow, "You'd better hope not." He steps closer to Yuuri, whose eyes widen as he steps back from him. Soon, Wolfram had Yuuri flat against the wall. "Because I'm the only one who's allowed to."

Yuuri's breath hitched at the tone of his voice and the closeness of them. Wolfram could feel Yuuri's breath on his face and a shiver of pleasure ran through him at being so close to him.

"Wolf," Yuuri whimpered. "What are you doing?"

Wolfram paused in thought as his hands reached out-the urge to touch Yuuri was getting too strong for him to handle-and he runs his hands along Yuuri's sides, to his hips. Yuuri stiffens at his touch, but Wolfram's hands don't falter. He looks up into Yuuri's eyes before murmuring, "Testing a theory."

And then Wolfram's lips descend onto Yuuri's. And Wolfram honestly thinks time has stopped. Because he's kissing Yuuri. Something he thought he would never do. And Yuuri's lips are so soft and warm against his. And all Wolfram wants to do is taste him. Yuuri is unresponsive in his arms, but he expected that. Actually, he expected the wimp to fight. And this, Wolfram admits, is much better.

At least for now. Because Wolfram is going to make Yuuri respond to him. And hopefully, eventually, it will be a positive reaction.

Wolfram sticks his tongue out and trails it on Yuuri's bottom lip. Yuuri whimpers and he gasps in shock. Wolfram takes advantage of that and soon his tongue is all the way in Yuuri's mouth. Finally, finally tasting him.

And it was so good.

Wolfram wanted more.

Except that was the exact moment Yuuri started pushing on his chest. Trying to push him away. Wolfram frowned into Yuuri's mouth before pulling back slightly. He wasn't going to stop pinning him against the wall, however. He wasn't going to let the wimp get away that easily.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri's face and smiled in pride at himself. Yuuri's face was completely flushed, eyes half closed, and he was breathing roughly with his lips parted, his head leaning back against the wall. He looked so beautiful. And Wolfram did this to him.

Wolfram tried to lean in to kiss him again, but Yuuri practically squeaked and then started to squirm in his arms, trying to escape him. Wolfram frowned again in disappointment. What was wrong with this wimp? It was obvious that he liked it. So then why was he fighting it so hard?

"Wolf," Yuuri gasped. "Stop. We...we shouldn't...boys shouldn't..."

Wolfram's grip tightens around Yuuri, "Don't you dare say it. Boys shouldn't do this, huh, Wimp? Well, then tell me, how wrong does this feel?"

Wolfram's hand moves and grabs at Yuuri's pulsing, warm member through his pants. He squeezes lightly and smiles in satisfaction when a whimper escapes Yuuri's mouth. Wolfram tries to calm himself as he tries to tone down his own high on the the fact that he's touching Yuuri. In a way he never thought he would before. But this isn't about that, it's about making Yuuri realize there was nothing wrong with this.

He squeezes again and he smiles as he feels Yuuri trembling beneath his hands. Wolfram leans over and trails his lips over Yuuri's ear. He smiles as he feels Yuuri shiver. Then he breathes huskily into his ear, "How does it feel? Does it feel wrong?"

Yuuri whimpers and starts to squirm, "W-Wolf..."

Wolfram's hands freeze as he hears the stutter in Yuuri's voice. Because that sound wasn't from pleasure. It was from fear. Fear of him. Suddenly Wolfram pushes himself off Yuuri and backs away from him as far as he can go, so now he's standing close to the bed.

Wolfram watches as Yuuri stumbles from the lack of support that Wolfram earlier provided. Yuuri was looking at him in confusion, but Wolfram couldn't look him in the eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," Wolfram murmured. "I...I thought that you would..." Wolfram shakes his head. "I would never force you into anything. I...I didn't mean to scare you..."

Yuuri blinks at him, before nervously walking back over to him, "You...you think I'm afraid of you?"

Wolfram frowns before glancing back over to him, "Aren't you? You obviously didn't want it or like it. So, it must have seemed like I was...trying to force you..."

Wolfram looks down at the ground and clenched his fists together. He never wanted to scare Yuuri or make him think he was trying to hurt him. He would never. He just thought that if Yuuri knew what it would be like...then maybe he would get over his fear of being with a boy.

"Wolf..." Yuuri whispered. "I know that you would never do anything to hurt me. I- I wasn't even afraid of you..."

Wolfram frowns again, this time in confusion as he looks into Yuuri's eyes, "Then what were you afraid of?"

Suddenly Yuuri's face flushes a bright red and he steps closer to him, "I...I liked it. That scared me."

Wolfram blinks at him, "You were scared...because you liked it?"

Yuuri looks at the ground, face red as he nods.

Wolfram relaxed considerably and a smile made its way onto his face. Yuuri liked it.

"So, do you want to do more than?" Wolfram asked him.

Yuuri bites his bottom lip, "I...I don't know..."

Wolfram reaches out to run his hand along Yuuri's cheek and steps closer to him, "I can make you feel even better. Better than before. If you'll let me. It's not wrong. Did it feel wrong?"

Yuuri pauses before shaking his head, "No. It didn't."

Wolfram smiles and then leans down to kiss him. Much more slowly this time. And then he sighs into the kiss as Yuuri starts kissing him back. He pushes his tongue into Yuuri's mouth and starts tangling it with Yuuri's. He couldn't get enough of how good Yuuri tasted. He runs his hands along Yuuri's cheeks and then on to his shoulders. And then down his chest as he starts unbuttoning his shirt. Yuuri freezes up slightly.

"Don't worry," Wolfram murmurs against his lips. "If it's ever too much, just tell me and I'll stop. But I promise you'll feel good."

Yuuri relaxes slightly and then pushes himself closer to him. Wolfram can't believe how good this feels. How good it feels to see Yuuri actually want him. He slips Yuuri out of his shirt and then lays him down gently onto the bed.

He trails his fingers down Yuuri's bare stomach and smiles as he sees Yuuri shiver. He reaches the waistband of Yuuri's pants. His fingers disappear beneath the cloth and then Wolfram finally, finally feels Yuuri. He wraps his hand around the member, and to Wolfram's satisfaction it is already dripping with precome. He watches Yuuri's face as he slowly starts to stroke him. Yuuri whimpers as he bites at his bottom lip, trying to stop himself from making any sounds.

And soon enough it's not enough just to feel him. Wolfram wants to see him, too. Wolfram's other hand comes around starts to tug on Yuuri's pants. He wants them off.

Suddenly Yuuri squeaks and reaches out to grab Wolfram's wrist.

Wolfram frowns in disappointment as he looks down at Yuuri, "You...you want to stop?"

Yuuri flushes and shakes his head, "No, that's not it."

Wolfram looks at him in bemusement, "Then what is it?"

Yuuri squirms, "It's not fair."

"What isn't?"

Wolfram didn't know it was possible but Yuuri's face seemed to get redder, "I...I don't want to be completely naked while you're still fully clothed."

Wolfram smiles at him in amusement at that, before purring, "It isn't fair, is it? We'll have to fix that."

Wolfram lifts himself away from him and removes the jacket of his uniform. He felt absolutely giddy. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. After all these years, he was finally getting what he wanted. And Yuuri wanted him too. Wolfram couldn't believe it. He didn't think it was possible to be so happy.

When Wolfram was bare on his top half he quickly descended down and kissed Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri whimpers against Wolfram's mouth and he can't hold back a groan. Wolfram's hands trail down Yuuri's chest. He wants to feel every inch of skin on his body. One hand stops at a nipple. He rubs at it. Taking it between two fingers and rubbing it between them. He groaned at the way Yuuri whimpers again in his mouth and arches up into him. Wolfram's other hand trails further down his chest and he finishes pulling off Yuuri's pants.

Once he gets them off, he grabs Yuuri's member and starts stroking again. It's pulsing and stiff in his hand. Yuuri's close. He's squirming so beautifully beneath him. Breathing heavily. Wolfram pulls back and watches Yuuri's face closely as he whimpers and gasps for air. His fists clench in the blanket and soon enough Yuuri starts trembling. He lifts his hips up to meet Wolfram's hand. He keeps moving his hips to match Wolfram's rhythm. Wolfram wants to save this image his mind. So then he can replay it over and over again.

He's so perfect. And all his.

And then all of a sudden Yuuri freezes. And then he screams. Wolfram whimpers as he feels Yuuri's come drip around his hand. Yuuri collapses back onto the bed, breathing heavily.

Wolfram could watch him like this for hours.

"Wolf," Yuuri gasped out. "I...I want to touch you, too..."

Wolfram couldn't believe he heard him right. Yuuri wanted to touch him? It almost didn't seem real. Yuuri would never want..

"Wolf..." Yuuri whimpers again as he looks up into his eyes. "Please?"

Wolfram smiles down at him, "You...you don't have to ask."

Yuuri bites his bottom lip, "What am I supposed to do?"

Wolfram sighs and then sits up pulling off his own pants. He couldn't believe this. Yuuri wanted to touch him. The thought alone sent waves of pleasure right through him.

Wolfram gets back onto the bed next to Yuuri. Watching Yuuri made Wolfram already so hard. And the thought of Yuuri touching him alone made Wolfram close to coming. And Wolfram was so afraid that once Yuuri touched him...he would realize he didn't actually want this. He didn't want to touch a boy. He wanted to touch a girl. Wolfram didn't know if he could deal with that.

Wolfram takes Yuuri's hand and slowly brings it down to touch himself. Both of them gasp. Yuuri's face is flushing again and Wolfram just can't believe that Yuuri is touching him.

So good.

And when Yuuri started to stroke him, Wolfram didn't last long at all. Yuuri was curiously exploring different ways to touch him. Rubbing the tip. Underneath. So good. He came right away into Yuuri's hand.

Wolfram collapsed right next to Yuuri. Both of them breathing heavily. Wolfram couldn't stop himself from wanting more. He wanted to be in Yuuri. He wanted to come inside him. But he was still happy with what he got. And he didn't want to scare Yuuri with too much too soon either.

"Wolfram..."

Wolfram looked down into Yuuri's eyes and he's smiling at him in such a happy way that Wolfram's own smile breaks out onto the corners of his lips.

Yuuri flushes and then squirms again, trying to hide himself from Wolfram's sight.

Wolfram frowns as he looks over at him. What was wrong now? The wimp seriously did cause him a lot of confusion.

"Yuuri? What's wrong?"

Yuuri rolls over and hides his face in his pillow. Wolfram rolls his eyes, but he couldn't help but think how adorable his fiancé was when he was embarrassed. And when he looked down at Yuuri covering himself up with his hands and curling in on himself-he realized exactly why he was so embarrassed. Wolfram couldn't believe it. Yuuri was hard again.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram whispered. "It's okay." Wolfram sighs before continuing, "Would you not be okay with going further than this?"

Yuuri frowns as he turns to face him, "I...no. I don't think so. It's just...I don't know how..."

Wolfram pushes Yuuri down so he's laying flat on his back and then gets on top of him. He lays down on him, one of his legs between Yuuri's.

"Yuuri," He murmured, trailing his lips down Yuuri's cheek. "Do you trust me?"

Yuuri looks up at him and whispers without hesitation, "Yes."

Wolfram smiles down at him as he runs his hands through Yuuri's hair. Yuuri hums contently and Wolfram can't stop himself from giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "This will probably hurt a bit at first. But just relax and it will feel good soon."

Yuuri nods as he puts his arms around Wolfram's back and pulls him close to him. He then hides his face into the crook of Wolfram's neck. Wolfram smiles and then slowly presses a finger into Yuuri. He feels him stiffen and then squirm slightly at the intrusion.

"Shhh. Just relax," Wolfram whispered.

Yuuri nods into his neck and relaxes. Wolfram sticks another finger inside and starts to scissor them. Yuuri whimpers. Wolfram runs kisses along his jaw to distract him. He keeps pressing his fingers as far inside Yuuri as they could go. And then he hits a spot inside Yuuri that makes him scream and arch his back violently up into him.

Wolfram smirks as the cries escaped Yuuri's mouth. He can't believe his fingers are inside Yuuri right now. Giving him pleasure. Stretching him out. Preparing him for what was to comes next. He can't wait until another body part of his is able to be engulfed by Yuuri's tight heat. Replaced with his fingers. Wolfram could come again just thinking about it.

Wolfram breathes out nervously as he removes his fingers, "I...I need to know that you're okay with going further. It's going to hurt at first..."

Yuuri smiles up at him reassuringly, "It's okay. I-I want this."

Wolfram let's out a breath he was holding. This is happening. This was actually happening. Wolfram glances at Yuuri one more time, who nods back at him reassuringly, before pressing the tip of his erection at Yuuri's entrance. He feels Yuuri stiffen and whimper at his intrusion. He stops, trying to control himself. He so badly just wants to thrust right into Yuuri's heat. Once Yuuri nods his confirmation and relaxes again, Wolfram slowly pushes himself forward. Once he's all the way inside, he waits for Yuuri to adjust to him. Eventually, Yuuri experimentally starts to move his hips against Wolfram's.

Wolfram took this as a go ahead and slowly pulled out. He pushed himself back in. Once, twice, three times. And then Wolfram just couldn't control himself anymore. Going slow was absolute torture. So the next time he pulled out and slammed back in hard. Obviously hitting that spot. His eyes go dark as he watches Yuuri scream and squirm beneath him in pleasure. Wolfram couldn't take it. Yuuri looked so good. So beautiful.

Wolfram practically growled as he grabbed at Yuuri's hips. He pounded in an out of him. Getting high on Yuuri's whimpers and screams.

"Wolfram, Wolfram, Wolfram..." Yuuri's voice was a mantra, saying his name over and over again.

Wolfram bit into his neck possessively and growled into, "Mine. You are mine."

Yuuri's nails dig into Wolfram's back, clinging to him as pleasure runs through him and he whimpers back, "Yes. I'm yours. All yours, Wolf."

Wolfram moved his hips ever so slightly, but he hit a certain spot dead on, "Guh, Wolf! P-please..."

Wolfram couldn't believe it. Yuuri was begging. Begging him for more. Wolfram loved giving him pleasure. Making him feel good. Yuuri respond so beautifully to him.

Wolfram continued to hit Yuuri's prostate, loving the way Yuuri would whimper and beg him for more. It was just so good.

And Yuuri was so close, as he started to frantically lift his hips up to meet Wolfram's thrusts. Yuuri started quivering and Wolfram reached down to grab Yuuri's member and began stroking it along with his thrusts.

And that's when Yuuri's back arched and he let out a pleasure filled cry as he came all over Wolfram's stomach. He continues to whimper as Wolfram continues to stroke him, riding out the shocks of his orgasm. Wolfram watched Yuuri closely as he orgasmed, still thrusting roughly in and out of him. And then Wolfram soon follows him as he comes deep inside Yuuri.

Wolfram collapses on top of him. He holds him tightly to him and nuzzles his face into the crook of Yuuri's neck. Yuuri is his. No one else can have him. Wolfram would make sure of that.

"Wolf?" Yuuri murmurs sleepily. Wolfram rolls off of him and then pulls Yuuri onto his chest, holding him possessively. He breathes deadly into his hair.

"I love you," Wolfram whispers into his hair. "You have to say it back."

There's silence in the room and Wolfram stiffens. No. Yuuri had to say it back. What would Wolfram do if Yuuri didn't?

Yuuri pulls back and looks down and into Wolfram's eyes. He stares into them for a minute before smiling at him. And then he finally whispers back, "I love you, too."

Wolfram has never felt so much relief in his life. Yuuri said it. He loves him too. After four years of waiting and wanting, he finally got what he wanted. Yuuri is his. Wants to be his.

Wolfram smiles. This confirms the theory then.

Actions really do speak louder than words.

**Author's Note:**

> I am transferring all of my fanfics from FFNet onto this site. For quicker updates and new works from me, see that site. My username is the same.


End file.
